Miles Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman
Miles Blake Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest adoptive son and child of Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman. He will possess the abilities of Poison Touch, Objectification, Serendipity and Combustive Orbing. Appearance Miles will have light blue eyes and black hair which will be falling into his face for most of his life. His skin tone will tan relatively easily, and he will spend a lot of time outdoors. He will be strongly built as an adult. Abilities Miles' first ability will be Poison Touch. This ability can be used to poison others through physical contact. He will emit a poisonous substance from his fingertips which is then absorbed through another person's skin. The dose of poison can be controlled. A small amount would make a person feel sick and cause them pain. A larger dose would kill. The ability will also include immunity to itself, meaning that the poison will have no effect if Miles ingests or absorbs it. His second ability will be Objectification. He will only need to focus upon a person or place and think of a stereotype, and then he will be able to force the person or place to conform to that stereotype. The ability can change a person's behaviour, and can change a person or place's appearance. For example, if he thought of a person as being a stereotypical blonde, the person would immediately become less intelligent. If he thought of a person as being a slut, the person's appearance, apparel and behaviour would all change. His third ability will be Serendipity. This passive ability will give Miles improved luck in all circumstances. He will be prone to winning, events will turn out in his favour and attacks will often just miss him or have a weaker effect than normal. It will be impossible for people to give him bad luck using karma induction or luck manipulation. However, he will not be able to share this luck with others unless it affects him too. He also could become dependant upon it, and wouldn't know what to do if it was negated or during an eclipse. His final ability will be Combustive Orbing. To use this ability, Miles will need only to think of an object or person and consciously activate the ability. He will not need to see the target in order to aim, but proximity and line of sight will make the use easier. After he selects something, the object or person will be surrounded in spheres and orbs of pale blue light, and will then explode, being completely destroyed. Sometimes sparks will appear from the explosion, and sometimes small shock waves will be emitted. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins and Kayla Parkman *Younger adoptive sisters - Suzie, Linsay, Poppy and Hadley Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman *Younger adoptive brother - Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman History & Future Etymology Miles is a Germanic name which may mean "peaceful", and a Latin name which may mean "soldier". It is also a measure of distance. The meaning of "soldier" may be a reference to his offensive abilities, poison touch and combustive orbing. His middle name, Blake, is English and means either "black" or "bright". The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Parkman refers to a park-keeper or someone who works at or owns a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters